Files
The Others kept various files on the people they encountered on the Island. Mikhail was in charge of collecting this intelligence at The Flame. The information they collected appeared to be extremely good, including many secrets such as Kate's criminal history, Sawyer's murder of Frank Duckett, and John's history with his father. They were aware of all of the true names of the characters with nicknames or aliases such as Hurley and Sawyer. It is unknown if the Others possessed files on residents of the Island who were not members of Flight 815, such as each other or non-Others they were aware of such as Danielle Rousseau, Desmond Hume, Kelvin, Radzinsky, or the true Henry Gale. Jack's file In Juliet had a file on Jack's life. It contained the following information: * His full name: Jack Shephard * His profession: spinal surgeon in St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles * Graduated med school in Colombia, a year faster than anyone else. * He was married to Sarah; later contested the divorce. * His father died in Sydney; she had a copy of his autopsy report. * Sarah was now living a happy life. In while Juliet and Kate were going back to the Barracks, they were discussing Jack. Juliet made Kate believe that The Others knew about the Losties more than they thought. She said that she knew these things about Jack: * his birth place * his parents' jobs * his marriage with Sarah and the reason for the divorce * his father's death and the reason for it * his height * his weight * his birthday * his blood type Sawyer's file In when trying to convince Locke that he could kill his father without doing it himself, Richard Alpert handed him a file on Sawyer, containing: *His full name: James Ford *His alias: "Sawyer" *An interpol police report saying that Sawyer killed a man in Sydney *Information that his parents died when he was very young. **His father shot his mother. Then his father committed suicide. * High school transcripts * Criminal record * All the con jobs he was arrested for. Mikhail's monitoring equipment In , when Juliet and Ben entered The Flame, Mikhail's monitoring equipment can be seen. It was composed of sophisticated technology, including 6 monitors. Files on Flight 815 Mikhail presented the following information to Ben: * Name of the flight: Oceanic Flight 815 * Takeoff place: Sydney, Australia * Destination: Los Angeles * 324 people on board (including the flight crew) He also promised Ben that he would give him detailed files on every single passenger. Rachel's file In a flashback in , Ben showed Juliet a file on her sister, Rachel. On the medical file, it can be seen that Rachel's cancer had returned and she wouldn't be able to give birth to the child because by that time she would have been dead. Later in the same episode, Mikhail carried out a live feed between Richard (who was in Acadia Park) and The Flame (on the Island). It can be seen that Rachel was alive and had given birth to her child, a healthy baby boy. Charles Widmore's file Ben kept a file on Charles Widmore, which he handed over to Locke after showing Locke the videotape depicting Widmore assaulting a captured Other in his purported quest to glean information about the Island. The Others' knowledge on the Losties The Others called the castaways by their full names, or by their real names (instead of using an alias or oft-used nickname), using which they want to show the castaways that they were "the main group of people on the Island". Some occurrences of this type were: *The Others knew the full names of the 4 members that Michael was supposed to give to the Others. They were written on the list that Bea Klugh gave Michael. The people on the list were: :Jack Shephard :Kate Austen :Hugo Reyes :James Ford *Juliet knew Sawyer's real name. *Colleen knew Sun's full name. *Mikhail knew the full names of Sayid, Kate and Locke. He also knew the fact that Locke had been paralyzed before the crash. Other files *Detective Calderwood had a file on Sawyer Unanswered questions de:Akten fr:Dossiers des Autres ru:Досье Category:Items